Winter Magic
by xThe Painted Lady
Summary: Theodore Nott is led by the mysterious Luna Lovegood deep into the Forbidden Forest one night. He's curious beyond all odds, and awaits to see what she has in store for him.


_**A/N:** Written for the Fanfiction Twiwizard Tournament Competition on the HPFC Forum._

_**Round I:** Each participant must write a romantic one-shot (between 600-3000 words) centering around a fanon (not canon: e.g. Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny) trio-pairing of your choice. Your drabble must include the following prompts at some point: Candles, memories and chocolate. The due date is Wednesday 12th September (seven days.) Two day maximum extensions may be issued._

_I had a near meltdown when I read "trio-pairing." xP But then I remembered Tuna (Theodore Nott/Luna Lovegood) which seems to be the only trio pairing I'm at least somewhat good at writing..._

_Anyway._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The only thing he feels is intrigued. Overwhelming curiosity dominates him as he's led deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Luna as his guide, he doesn't feel the need to stop her, to stop himself, she has a special place in mind and he wants to know where it is.

She doesn't say a word as she pulls him through the paths between the trees. They've been walking for a while, but Theodore was stuck in a jog to keep up with Luna. They move off the path and Luna guides him through the moonlit forest. The snow on the ground dances with their footsteps and the wind. Like sand dunes, their pushed from their places on the ground and sprinkle the air, letting the moonlight play with them as they sparkle in its light. Like fairies flying through the night.

He looks over his shoulder and the light from Hogwarts that shed across the sky minutes ago is no longer there. They're really in deep now.

But he isn't scared, he can't be. For Luna, perhaps, though. Where is she taking him?

"Luna," he calls out her name in the winter wind and she turns, feeling his eyes on her. She looks at him.

"We're almost there," she says, her voice light and airy in the heavily cold breeze. She grips his hand tighter. "Come on."

She seems to know well where to go so he doesn't continue to question.

Snow parts between the trees. A new path has formed and Luna guides him onto it. Pebbles, hard rocks and dirt create this path. The night sky is a dark ribbon of silk above them, the stars like bright candles with tiny flames gleaming in the midst of black, dancing with the wind along with the snow. Theodore realises he's staring once Luna makes a sharp turn. He doesn't get to see where the moon is hiding. It's somewhere. Where, though, is a mystery to him now, because Luna has brought him into a crowded area of trees where his vision of the sky is obstructed. He doesn't know why he wants so dearly to find the moon but he does. Everything looks so beautiful out here. He's never gone this deep into the forest before but he's struck with the sights and sounds one could only appreciate when they spent a lot of time with a girl like Luna Lovegood. She appreciates everything, more so the small things. Everything is beautiful in her eyes and she makes them mysterious, at least, to Theodore. She always seems to have knowledge of things most would turn around and ignore, but she brings out their beauty, their secrets, and Theo wonders if this is why she's brought him out so far into the forest. The ground and sky around him is something he can only describe as beautiful. And beautiful, he knows, isn't a word to be handled lightly. He's learned that from Luna.

She stops suddenly, and the scent of pine comes to invade both his and Luna's nostrils. It's a calming smell, like Christmas mornings.

If only they were more joyful for him.

She's silent, gazing up at the trees and Theo moves his gaze from them to her. He stares at her.

"Luna?"

She shakes her head and looks at him. She giggles, looking amused at his concerned expression.

"Listen," she says, her hand still gripping his as she turns back to the trees. "Do you hear them?"

He's silent, thinking he can hear the crunching of dead leaves and feet in the snow, but disregards them - it's all too quiet. Minutes pass until he looks at Luna again. She giggles once more and weaves her arm around his as she begins to slowly lead him deeper into the trees. He's beginning to wonder if this is something he just can't see. That Luna can see, but he can't. Like some of the many things she's told about to him. Nargles, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Blibbering Humdingers and Wrackspurts, so many things he never even knew existed. But then he came to realise that in fact, they probably don't. But he feels a chill run up his spine as the forest becomes quieter, and the wind begins to slow. Luna doesn't seem concerned at all, if anything, she looks excited. The sounds he heard earlier are actually becoming louder, and he thinks he can hear the chomping of massive jaws. There's something behind these large trees. What, though, is a mystery to him, until Luna brings him to a clearing.

Everything around him seems to slow; everything becomes silent besides the chilling whisper of the wind. The animal's dark eyes rear on him and he's struck with a feeling one could only get by looking into such a creature's eyes.

Memories, horrid memories, memories he doesn't even know he has come to swarm before his mind. But a woman, dressed in white with eyes that scale to a meadow green looks to him, and he feels like he's lying alone, in a dark house with only her soft voice for company.

She sings to him a calming lullaby.

_Winter Magic Of my children the dearest one is this stage Where the moonlight on its alleys advances Bent sprig, summer in the care of The White Ocean so wide Which with the wings of a ghost moon Arrives to retrieve me home Upon the wintry earth, a moment like eternity Which with the paws of a kitten to me creeps Here at the tale's roots I may live, where A violin of vast longing Its eternal melody paints With its song awakens the Earth_

He's shaken and realises that Luna is staring off into the distant sky. It's visible now, and Theodore looks to the full moon, so high, gleaming brightly in the star strewn sky.

The image was fuzzy, bleary, but beautiful, almost as though he'd been dreaming.

But it seemed all too real, and he suddenly feels at lost when he looks into the Thestral's coal black eyes and the image swims away, never to return, at least, not for a while.

Luna serenely pulls her head away from the eyes of the animal. She looks sad, an emotion Theodore rarely saw etched upon her face.

Until she reaches for the muzzle of the creature in front or her, her hand glides slowly, softly across the creature's face and she looks to Theodore.

"They remind me of things..." she mutters, and Theodore can't tell if her voice is sad or simply thoughtful…or both."Terrible things... But lovely things."

He's finally come to understand her.

She takes his hand and lifts it to the Thestral's face. He can feel the animal's warm breath against his now freezing skin. A feeling of amazement runs through him. Here he is, feeling the breath and seeing the life of something those who only witnessed death could see. Its skin is surprisingly soft, he realises, as Luna touches his hand to the creature's muzzle.

It seems to relax at his touch.

Theodore looks to Luna, who's staring at the Thestral with sad eyes.

"Tell me more about them," he says.

Luna smiles.

"You can see them," she whispers, moving closer to him. "Only those who witness death can see them." She strokes the animal's mane. "It's sad."

Theo furrows his eyebrows. "Why is it sad?" he asks, and turns to look into the Thestral's eyes. He feels a familiar chill run up his spine when it looks back at him.

"Because their image is of death, death is a sad thing," she mutters, as the creature closes its eyes, seemingly relaxed at both Theo and Luna's touch. She's silent for a moment, watching it. "But it can also be a happy thing."

"How?" Theodore's intrigued.

"Because," she begins, turning to look at him now, "death may separate us, it separated me from my mum and you from yours, but it reunites us, too." She smiles more brightly this time, looking like the Luna he knew. "I'll see her again, someday."

He stares at her, the weight in his heart lightening somewhat. _'I'll see her again.'_

"Come on." She takes his hand and pulls him away from the Thestral. She leads him to the middle of the clearing and Theodore soon realises just how many of these creatures inhabit the area. They surround them, adults and young, stare at them intently, looking intrigued by their presence.

Luna stops, and pulls from her pocket slabs of raw meat. The ears of the animals seem to perk.

She then throws one of the slabs toward them. One of the many young stands and drags it over behind a tree. Its mother appears to ignore it as others join it.

Until it looks to Luna.

Theodore sees a flash of light shine. He sees the creature's eyes are creamy white in colour. He stares for a moment before they turn coal black again, he then looks to the moon, where its light is beaming down on them.

When he looks away, the Thestral is right up to his face.

He recoils, shocked. He hadn't even heard it walk toward him.

"Don't!" Luna grips his arm as the animal rears its head, puffing its nostrils. "You'll scare it."

Theo looks at Luna with narrowed eyes, as though she were crazy.

Which she is... But that's what he loves about her.

_'Scare it?'_

"Here." She reaches for his hand and places a small piece of meat in the palm of his hand; she then turns her head to the Thestral, giving Theo a sideways look.

He gets the message, and puts his hand towards the mouth of the creature. It swipes the meat from his hand with massive jaws. Chomping down on it and blood spills onto the forest floor, turning the snow on the ground a reddish-pink.

He stares for a while, and Luna feeds the rest of the Thestrals in the clearing as he watches the one in front of him devour the meat, until she comes back with bloodied hands, but with a smile on her face.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Theodore asks. Questions, questions, questions.

Luna looks at him.

"Because everyone says that we're so different," she whispers, putting a hand up and running a finger down the side of his face. "We are. But that doesn't mean we can't understand each other, can't like each other." She takes his hand in hers, moving closer to him. "I wanted to show you that I understand. That we understand." Her gaze moves to the Thestrals in the clearing. "What it feels like, to be lonely."

He's staring at her. Staring into her huge, blue eyes, and he's suddenly hit with realisation. Theodore has friends, yes, but they really aren't the kind you feel comfortable telling secrets to, or confessing your feelings to. They aren't the kind you go to for comfort when you need it.

Luna doesn't even have friends. Or maybe she does...

He glances sideways at the Thestrals, who are staring at them. They make a circle in the clearing they're in, surrounding them. Theodore actually feels protected by them. The creatures are a comforting presence. Something most probably wouldn't expect from animals that look so dark, cruel, and evil.

But he takes Luna in his arms, and they slowly sink down onto the snow coated forest floor. He locks his lips to hers.

They are meant for each other.

He kisses her.

She understands.

She kisses him.

_He_ understands, and he realizes that this is where he belongs, as Luna's small hands glide up the side of his face and into his dark, chocolate brown hair.

This is where belongs.

With Luna.

* * *

_**A/N:** Dedicated to Couture Girl (C.G.) because she's the one who made me love this pairing._

_The lullaby is actually in Finnish, and it's called (as I'm pretty sure...) Taikatalvi by Nightwish. (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG) Look it up on YouTube if you want to listen to it. I really don't know if the translation is completely accurate... Although, I think it is. I look this stuff up and it gives me several different things thyhfbcydb gah! But... Oh well..._

_Thanks for reading and please review! I'd really like to know what you thought._

_~ Painted Lady_


End file.
